Will we last?
by Ariesbaby
Summary: Hermione has loved Draco since her 6th year. She is going into her 7th but wut will she do when she fines out the Draco and her are HB and HG. Will they fall in love or will they go on hating each other.
1. Default Chapter

**a/n- Its my 1st story plz rr for me **

**Chapter One – Thinking of You**

**Hermione was string out her bedroom window listening to Three Days Grace "I Hate Everything About You". She remembered last year, her 6th year of Hogwarts.**

**Flashback**

"**You Filthy Little Mudblood!" screamed Draco Malfoy, "I Hate You!"**

**Hermione had just used Tranfiguration on Malfoy remembering when Mad-Eye did it in her 4th year.**

"**You still make a good bouncing ferret Malfoy!" Hermione said starting to giggle.**

**End of Flashback **

**Hermione sighed, she wished she could get her mind of Draco for at least 10 minutes. Hermione hit reply on her MP3 player and listened to "I Hate Everything About You" again.**

"**Hermione!" called her mother, "Do you have your stuff packed for Hogwarts?" **

"**Yes Mum!" yelled Hermione **

**She sighed again, her last year of Hogwarts.**

"**At least I get to see Harry and Ron again" she said outloud. She went downstair to breakfast. "morning mum"**

"**morning dear" her mom replied **

"**Ready to go Hermione?" her father asked**

"**yeah let me go get Crookshanks"**

**Twenty minutes later Hermione was on the Hogwarts express.**

**She heard Malfoy getting on with Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was barking orders to them to find a compartment. **

'**typical Malfoy' thought Hermione**

**All of a sudden the compartment doors opened and Draco was standing there with a smirk on his face. **

"**Get out Granger" ordered Draco**

"**Eat dung Malfoy I was here first" stated Hermione**

**Draco glared at her. She glared back.**

"**Don't you know Granger that purebloods have a higher superity over you Mudbloods?"**

**He grabbed her arm and forced her out of the compartment with her stuff. She glared at him.**

"**And don't you think that I didn't forget that spell you put on me last year. Because I didn't, and I'll make sure this year will be hell for you Mudblood"**

**Hermione walked away, remembering her Three days grace song, **

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake   
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get   
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it...  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you   
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it...  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me...why do you love me?

"**Why do I love you?" thought Hermione. As a single tear rolled down her cheek.**


	2. Head Girl and Head Boy

**A/n- hey I found out how to do the 2nd chapter. Lol. Well here it goes plz rr **

**Hermione found a compartment with Neville and Luna. Luna was sitting on Neville's lap, they have been going out for a year now. No sooner had Hermione come into then compartment then did Harry, Ginny, and Ron. **

"**Hello, Mione, Neville, Luna" said Ron not bothering to look at Neville or Luna but stared at Hermione. Ron had a crush on her since their 4th year but never had the courage to ask her out. Harry and Ginny were going out since the ending of their 5th year. Ginny and Dean didn't work out.**

"**Hermione we have loads to talk about" said Ginny looking extremely smudge on Harry's lap. **

"**I suppose we do" said Hermione**

**Luna, Harry, and Neville were talking about their 5th year. Dumbledor showed up at their compartment door. "Hermione Granger I need a word with you". Hermione went into the Hallway next to her stood Malfoy.(a/n – I'm not sure if I spelled Dumbledors name right but if I didn't I'll change it later)**

"**I would like to tell you that you both have become Head Girl" looking at Hermione "and Head Boy" Dumbledor said looking at Draco. Hermiones heart was about to leap out of her chest. She looked over at Draco, to her surprise he was wear a black muscle t-shirt, and blue jeans. To her he looked Hott. **

"**What are you staring at Granger?" sneered Malfoy. Dumbledor had left**

"**Nothing Malfoy" snapped Hermione**

"**Great I have to share a room with a Mudblood, just wait until my father hears about this one"**

"**Go to Hell Malfoy!" yelled Hermione as she slammed the compartment door.**

"**Hermione whats wrong?" asked Ron as he leaped to his feet.**

**Hermione was in tears "I got Head Girl…"**

"**Oh well isn't that a good thing?" said Harry **

"**Yeah I guess" sniffed Hermione**

"**Whos Head Boy?" asked Neville and Luna together.**

"**That rat Malfoy" wailed Hermione**

**Ginny hugged her "It'll be ok Mione, I promise, if he does anything to you I'll get Harry and Ron to go after him."**

"**Thanks Ginny" smiled Hermione**

"**And anytime you need to get away, your always welcomed at our dorm" said Luna.**

**Hermione smiled. **

**The train stopped, they were at Hogwarts. After Malfoy and Hermione were done with their Head orders. Hermione went to the Grifindor dormitories. She had a hour before the other got back. **

**She started to cry, 'how could I be so stupid to think that we could ever be together, how could I love a Malfoy, he can't love me back so whats the point' she cried herself to sleep on the couch. She had no idea that someone was looking for her. **

**A/n – well that was my 2nd chapter hope you pplz enjoyed it, I'll put up the 3rd one as soon as I can, promise. **


	3. Hurting Ron

**A/n – New chapter hope your peoples like it** .** Plz r&r**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Ron had left the great hall earlier to go see if Hermione was all right. As Ron walked up to the Gryffindor (a/n - I found out how 2 spell Gryffindor lol) dormitories, he heard Blaise talking to Draco….**

"**Draco why are we up hear near the Gryffindorks dormitories?"**

"**Because I'm looking for Granger to see if she knows the damn password to our rooms" snarled Draco**

"**So why don't you ask him yourself and let the stupid mudblood worry about it?"**

"**You know that sound pretty good to make her life hear hell" smirked Draco "Blaise tell the others that I'm having a party in the Head rooms tonight" **

"**Ok Draco c ya later" **

**By this time Ron was fuming, and he stomped into the common room and accidentally woke Hermione up.**

"**Merlin Ron! You sound like a bunch of elephants stampeding! And why are you up here so early?"**

"**Never mind that, I heard the stupid git Malfoy talking outside and he's not gonna tell you the password to your Head rooms"**

"**Big deal Ron, I can go get the password from Dumbledore later" **

"**Yeah but I still hate that git though…" **

"**Yeah I know you do Ron" Hermione smiled**

"**Mione can I tell you something?"**

"**Yeah sure…."**

"**Umm… this is kinda hard to say but,… I like you…..I like you a lot."**

"**Oh um…. well I like you too Ron just not in that way…. I'm sorry"**

"**Ok well I'm a… I'm a gonna go, c ya tomorrow Mione." As Ron walked into his dormitory and slammed the door.**

**Ginny, Harry, and Neville just walked in and heard the door slam.**

"**Whats up with Ron?" asked Harry **

"**He told me that he liked me, and I told him that I didn't feel the same." Said Hermione as she started to cry "I think I really hurt him."**

**Harry and Neville went to go check in on Ron.**

"**Don't worry Mione, Ron will get over it" Ginny said**

"**Yeah I know he will but I just feel really bad about it… I think I'm gonna go." She sighed **

"**Ok c ya tomorrow"**

"**Goodnight Gin" said Hermione as she hugged Ginny and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.**

**A/n sorry its short but I'll right more next time and thanks for the reviews people. Plz r&r some more **


	4. The Head Dormitories

**A/n – Another new chapter hope you will like it it's longer than the others.**

**Draco/Hermione**

**Hermione walked to Dumbledore's office. 'Oh crap I forgot I don't know his password… well I'll just wing it' "umm… chocolates frogs,……no?...um…..fizzing whizbee?...not that's not right……ummm…err…Pear Drop?..."**

**The gargoyle came to like and let Hermione through; she could hear Draco and Professor Dumbledore talking.**

"**Professor, what's the password for the head dormitories?" asked Draco**

"**It's Licorice Wand, but you and Miss Granger may change it if you both would like to." Stated Dumbledore**

"**Ok thanks"**

**Hermione was already in the hallway running towards the head dormitories. When she got there, she looked up at the beautiful picture, it had a unicorn standing on top of a hill at night in front of the full moon.**

"**Licorice Wand" the portrait swung open "but I would like to change it to Bouncing Ferret."**

"**As you like Miss Granger" smiled the unicorn**

**Hermione stepped into the dormitory. It was all white, she found a note saying that they could change the colors to anything they wanted. She looked around the room. There was a huge fire place with a painting of Hogwarts on it. There was a couch and a arm chair sideways to it. On the wall behind the living room there where two doors, one lead to Hermione's room and the other lead to Draco's room. She walked into her room and saw a door on the side. The door lead to the bathroom that they both were to share. Hermione did her room all in blues. She was amazed at how big her bed was. It was a king size. She had a gorgeous view of the grounds from her window. She went back out into the living room. She changed the couch and arm chair into a beautiful dark forest green, and did the walls in a dark blood red. The living room looked like Gryffindor and Slytherin colors mixed. She loved it, she thought out loud…, **

"**Now all I have to do is tell Draco that we can't change the colors in the living room, but we can do what ever we like in our rooms."**

**Hermione went back into her room and started to unpack her things. Soon after she was done she heard banging on the portrait door.**

"**GRANGER YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!"**

"**Why should I?" called Hermione in a sweet tone of voice**

"**BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL GET SNAPE UP HERE!"**

**She opened the door reluctantly**

"**Stupid mudblood" Draco mumble pissed off "Who the fuck did this room in these colors?"**

"**Dumbledore…, he said we can do our rooms however we want"**

"**Good, oh and Granger what's the password I need to tell Blaise."**

"**Oh, smart move Malfoy, like I'm gonna tell you the password now"**

"**Fine Granger I'll just open the door for them all" **

"**And you do that Malfoy,… what do you mean 'them all' Malfoy?" **

"**I'm having a party tonight gotta problem with that Granger, what do you gotta study or something?" snarled Draco **

"**Shove off Malfoy" snapped Hermione "I'm going to my room" **

"**Like I care Granger" muttered Draco**

**Hermione sound proofed her room and locked it. So none of the slytherins couldn't get in there and do something awful. Hermione arranged her room just how she wanted it and fell asleep on her bed. 40 minutes later she woke up.**

'**I wonder what's going on in there'**

**She opened her door to find "MUDBLOOD" written on it. She walked out into the party and locked her door.**

'**I hate them, I hate them all…'**

**She walked through the party and opened the portrait door. She was in tears, so she decided she would spend the night in the Gryffindor common room. She walked into the common room to find Ginny and Harry having a late make out session.**

"**Hey you to love birds!" laughed Hermione**

"**Mione!" yelped Harry**

"……………**yeah" **

**Ginny got off of Harry and rushed over "Mione what are you doing here?" smiled Ginny **

"**Draco is having a party, and those slytherin bastards wrote 'MUDBLOOD' on my door. So I left and decided to spend the night here."**

"**What assholes!" muttered Harry**

"**yeah I know" stated Hermione **

"**I can't believe you have to live with that!" Ginny said angerly **

"**What are you guys doing down here this late at night?" asked Neville who just came downstairs. **

"**Talking you Neville?" asked Hermione**

"**I a… just a… came down here to get warm yeah,… warm" lied Neville**

"**Sure…. you did Neville, Luna told me that you guys have late night get togethers in the Ravenclaw common room" laughed Ginny**

"**Neville you're a really bad liar" laughed Harry **

**Neville turned a bright red, you could still see his face turn colors even in the fire light. Neville looked at Hermione, she got the point.**

"**Don't worry Neville I won't deduct points or say anything about it"**

"**Thanks Hermione… thanks a lot" a smile spread over Neville's face as he left the Gryffindor house.**

"**I think we should all go to bed" said Ginny in a motherly tone of voice**

"**Ok" pouted Harry "but I'll miss your warm body next to mine"**

"**I know" smiled Ginny**

"**I'm gonna sleep on the couch if there not to much slobber on it" laughed Hermione**

"**Night ladies" smiled Harry **

"**Night" said Ginny and Hermione **

" **C ya in the morning Gin"**

"**Yep c ya them Mione" **

**Before Hermione slept she thought 'tomorrow I'm gonna make Draco clean my door" and she drifted off into a nice dreamless sleep. **


End file.
